


Chiaki's Question

by transcend_light



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcend_light/pseuds/transcend_light
Summary: Chiaki decides to ask Gonta and Nidai how they feel about each other.





	Chiaki's Question

**Author's Note:**

> I was shook at the lack of Gokumaru stuff.  
> So this happened. Its also my first, yay!

One day, Chiaki decided she was going to find out more about Nekomaru's relation with their bug loving underclassman, Gonta. She started searching for him on the sports field, then looked inside the school. Eventually she found him in the greenhouse on the fifth floor. He was walking away from Gonta and smiling. Wandering over to him, he quickly noticed and called out to her.   
"Hey Nanami! What are you doing?" He yelled at her. She yawned and looked up at him.   
"Hey Nekomaru, I was wondering if I could ask you something." She asked quietly.   
"Sure! But you need to be louder Nanami!" He stated.   
"I need to ask you something." Chiaki said, a bit louder this time.   
"We can work on that later, what do ya need?" He asked. She motioned in Gontas direction, who was crouched down in the greenhouse, completely absorbed in his task.   
"What do you think about Gokuhara?" She inquired.   
"Ah, you wanna know about Gokuhara? He's pretty strong! He'd make a good wrestler, if that's what you meant." He smiled at Chiaki.    
"No... I had meant how you felt about him. Like... Your feelings towards him." She said slowly.   
"Oh! Well, Gokuhara's very kind, and I admire that about him! He ain't too bad looking either." Nidai trailed off near the end.   
"What was that?" Chiaki leaned closer to him, wanting to know what Nekomaru had said.   
"I said nothing about Gokuhara's attractiveness!" He yelled. Astoundingly, Gonta did not notice.   
"Ok then." She pouted, pulling her hoodie over her head. "See you later Nekomaru."   
"Bye then!" Chiaki watched him run off, possibly to squeeze some last minute training before lunch was over. She looked over at their ruby eyed underclassman. He appeared to be writing something in a notebook. Gonta glanced up and noticed her. Chiaki waved at him, then turned and headed to class.   
  
-BREAK (haha)-   
  
Chiaki was listen to Ms. Yukizome lecture them on the history of talent when the bell rang. Yukizome looked at her.   
"Nanami, could you please end the class for us?" She said smiling. Chiaki stood slowly.   
"Rise." Chiaki said, and the class stood up for her.   
"Bow." She countinued, and bowed with the class.   
"You are dismissed." Ms. Yukizome said, and the class poured out of the room. For once, Chiaki left with them. She usually stayed in the room for a while before leaving. But she had something (semi) important to do.   
She rushed to the younger classroom, and spotted Gonta leaving. She snuck up to him.   
"Gonta." She said, remembering Nekomaru's training and speaking at a higher volume. He jumped slightly, and turned to face her.   
"Thank you!" He said, beaming. "Gonta doesn't think we have actually talked before? What do you need?"   
She thought for a moment, then spoke.   
"I would like to ask you a question."    
"Ok! What is the question?" He asked, tilting his head and causing his hair to shift.   
"How do you feel about Nekomaru Nidai?" She said bluntly. Gonta looked down, thinking for a moment.   
"Gonta does not know how he feels about Nidai." He responded. "If Gonta had to guess, Gonta thinks Nidai is very kind to him!"   
"Are you sure that's it?" Chiaki persisted. He looked down.   
"Gonta is not sure... Gonta feels that Gonta should not feel that way about Nidai." He muttered timidly.   
"Can you elaborate on that? I could help." She said, looking straight into Gonta's eyes with determination.   
"Well, you know how men fall in love with women?" Gonta paused for a moment, "Well, Gonta thinks he feels that way about Nidai, which isn't possible, right?" He looked at the ground, dejected.   
“I don’t think it’s impossible at all. Its entirely normal for some people to fall in love with those of the same gender.” Chiaki smiled softly at Gonta.   
“R-really? Is... it possible for Nidai to feel the same way for Gonta?” His head shot back up, almost hitting Chiaki.   
“I... don’t know about that. You'll have to figure that out yourself.” She lied. Gonta had a wide smile on his face.   
“Thank you for talking to Gonta about this! Gonta is going to talk to Nidai now!” He looked hopeful as he walked off to look for him.   
Chiaki smiled happily as she watched him walk away.   
“i hope that goes well.” She said quietly, then took out her PSP and went back to gaming.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and please leave advice.


End file.
